new_gallifreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Artisan Track
The Artisan Track is the track of courses through which a member of New Gallifrey attains Master Artisan rank, which is equivalent to Patrician and Senior Healer. As New Gallifrey is a meritocracy, earning Master Artisan status is dependent upon level of knowledge about and participation within the society. Those with Master Artisan rank are expected to be pillars of the community, displaying the virtues and principles of New Gallifrey and doing their utmost best to avoid the Flaws. Unlike other tracks, the second level of the Artisan Track divides into Guilds for more specialized training. Artisan Rank The rank of Artisan is gained through completion of the Artisan Track Level 1 classes, final class project, and Initiation. Artisans in training are called Apprentices. For their final class project, the Apprentice must make one Gallifreyan-style project in any media to the best of their ability, which will be judged by their peers and teacher for craftsmanship, design, and overall execution. The completion time limit is 3 weeks, and it is a pass/fail exercise. If passed, the Apprentice may then initiate to Artisan. If an individual is under 16 at the time of Initiation, their mentor may decide to initiate them as a Junior Artisan, due to anticipated difficulties of keeping up with the same responsibilities an older member might choose or be asked to hold, such as High Council membership. The newly-initiated Artisan now chooses a Guild to belong to. Further education is broken into Guild path independent study. Any Artisan may belong to as many Guilds as they desire. Advancement is not required. Artisans may simply be a member of their chosen Guild(s) for friendship, knowledge base access, research, to learn on a casual basis, to assist with commissions, or any other reason they desire. There is no test or requirements other than they enjoy that particular type of art. Artisans are expected to at least occasionally contribute to the enrichment of their Guild, House, Chapter, or New Gallifrey as a whole. While they are definitely not expected to provide endless free labor, giving back to their community is an important part of their position as a respected Artisan, just as it is for Healers and those on the Patrician track. Master Artisan Rank The Master Artisan rank is the final rank on the Artisan track, and is a title of high esteem within New Gallifrey. Unlike the Patrician Track, the Artisan track does not have an intermediate rank between Artisan and Master Artisan. A Guild Master must also be a Master Artisan. Each Guild will determine the exact content of each lesson, but in order to advance, the Artisan must: * Take the Introduction to Gallifreyan History course. * Participate in a minimum of 18 Study Groups after gaining the Artisan rank. * Learn six (6) new techniques or skills and perfect them to their Guild Master’s satisfaction before being eligible for initiation to Master Artisan. Because some types of art are very time-intensive, it is up to each Guild Master to determine reasonable project deadlines. Category:Artisan Track